Various types of portable toilets are known in the prior art. However, what is needed and what the present device provides is a self-contained portable toilet including a hollow base, a foldable top cover which can be placed atop the base or extended outwardly, an access door disposed through the base and the top cover for cleaning the base, a collapsible support stand, and a storage slot for housing a removable toilet seat. The present device can also be used on a hunting tree stand.